


The Champions of Kirkwall

by AnyaDawnFaye, Lady_Sinistra



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Multi, Twin AU, big fight with arishok, hawke twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaDawnFaye/pseuds/AnyaDawnFaye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sinistra/pseuds/Lady_Sinistra
Summary: A continuation of the Hawke Twin AU Lady Sinistra and I have worked on.Joselyn and Kyali Hawke are squaring off with the Qunari Arishok. Things... might not turn out too well for at least one of them.... well, maybe more than one of them.





	The Champions of Kirkwall

Her mana was depleted. Kya could not catch her breath as her twin engaged the Arishok in melee combat. She only had a few grenades left for fire power since she couldn't even call on a simple spell. Kya grabbed for a lyrium potion on her belt and downed it. She needed more fire power. 

 

“Kyali!” 

 

Joselyn yelling her name was never a good thing. Smashing the vial, Kya looked up and saw the qunari charging at her. There was no dodging this. Kya shifted her stance and braced for impact.

 

Her entire body was screaming in agony. Kyali Hawke stared down in utter shock at the hulking Qunari that had hoisted her into the air. She was aware of the twin blades that were impaled through her abdomen. She could hear Joselyn roaring her rage at the man-beast. Kya could even hear their companions crying out. A shriek from Merrill. A gasping sob from Isabela. Varric, Aveline, and Anders all swearing. Sebastian yelling. But what caught her ears the most prominently was Fenris screaming her name.

 

‘Fenris…’

 

She locked gazes with the Arishok, who seemed just as surprised as her that she was still alive. She had plenty of mana, and there was no doubt she would have to use all of it to heal…

 

With a snarl, he tossed her aside as if she weighed nothing. Once the blades were free of her stomach, Kya began healing. Green waves of magic surrounded her hands and abdomen. Anders would have his work cut out for him if she managed to survive. She hit the ground with such force, it knocked the wind out of her and the healing magic disappeared. 

 

“Bas-Saarebas…” he snarled, readying his blades to finish her off, “You are not worthy.” There was a clang of metal on metal as Joselyn caught the Qunari’s attack with her own blade. 

 

“Get away from her, you beast,” the elder Hawke snarled, her normally emerald eyes turning blood red. With another roar, she pushed against the Qunari and moved him back from the injured mage a few paces. 

 

_ Unworthy _

 

Breathing hurt. Moving hurt. Everything hurt. But with a strained groan, Kyali managed to call forth some more healing magic to finish patching herself up, albeit temporarily.

 

_ Unworthy _

 

Blood splattered the ground, belonging to all three combatants in this terrible fight. The pool coagulating under the mage was her own and she would bleed out before she could heal herself. 

 

_ Unworthy  _

 

She heard the Arishok laugh as he knocked Joselyn aside as well. She snarled in return and jumped back into the fray. 

 

_ Unworthy _

 

‘No… I'm not going to die. Not today.’ Kya managed to lift her head and slowly stood. The bleeding out had stopped, but she had exhausted her mana again. One last plan.

 

“Arishok!” The ferocity in her own voice startled the mage even as she spoke. Kya had removed a flask from her belt, the contents of the glass glowing orange and red. Joselyn saw what was in her sister’s hand and started to step away. “Catch.” 

 

With a yell, Kyali hurled the flask as hard as she could at the qunari. He made to slash the container out of the air, but the moment his blade hit the glass, there was a deafening explosion. Not only did the three combatants hit the ground from the force of the sound wave, but the 4 qunari guards on the edge of the makeshift arena, and the Hawkes’ companions. 

 

Joselyn was the first back on her feet. Kya was collapsed on the ground, a few feet from where she had thrown the grenade. The elder Hawke tore for the stunned Qunari who had dropped to his knees, her blade at the ready. 

 

“YOU SPEAK OF WORTH?!” she roared. “A SO CALLED UNWORTHY WOMAN HAS PUT YOU ON YOUR HUGE ASS! YOUR MEN ARE TO LEAVE KIRKWALL AND NEVER RETURN, OR SO HELP ME, THEY WILL SUFFER YOUR FATE!” Her blade’s edge was at his throat. Crimson eyes met empty ones and in an instant, the Arishok was dead, his head rolling on the floor. 

 

As the remaining Qunari filed out of the hall, Aveline quickly took charge in making sure the civilians were safe, recruiting Sebastian to help her. Isabela dropped to her knees, and Merrill knelt next to her, comforting her as best she could, panic engraved in her own expression. Varric approached Joselyn to see that she would calm down. That left Anders and Fenris to tend to the fallen Hawke. 

 

Fenris carefully rolled Kya onto her back, fearing what he would see. Two gaping holes torn through her leather bodice and blood splattered the already crimson material. Her face was ashy and pale. She looked... 

 

Never had he felt so helpless. He gave a pleading look to Anders who immediately went to work, blue healing magic engulfing his body and Kya’s. 

 

The room went silent as the healer worked. The only sounds were Sebastian praying and the occasional noise from Merrill and Isabela. Fenris had Kya's head in his lap as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. Varric helped set Jos down near her fallen sister, his own eyes red for a much different reason.

 

“Sister... don't leave me…” Jos whispered. She was exhausted- the fight having taken more out of her than she thought. She took one of Kya's  hands and clung to it, her whole body shaking. Anders grew silent, working more frantically. Varric squeezed Jos’s shoulders, bowing his head.

 

“Kyali…” Fenris’s voice cracked as he watched her face. “Come back…” 

 

Some of the color began to return to her cheeks, but her breathing was still very shallow. There was a deep, shuddering gasp, followed by a groan. Kya's blue eyes fluttered open to see Fenris’s hazel green ones. She coughed again, a hand weakly reached up for his face. Fenris gripped her hand and brought it to his mouth, furtively kissing her palm. A small smile found it's way across her lips as she focused on her lover’s face.

 

“Remind me… to have Elegant… ease back on the glitterdust in the future batch of those bombs…”


End file.
